Milestones (Power Rangers)
As a franchise, Power Rangers is constantly evolving and changing, with new ideas and concepts emerging with each series, both stemming from the original source, Super Sentai and as written into the adapted show. This is a real-world documentation of the evolution and the milestones in the franchise, showing the changes, advancements and quirks which emerge with each new series since originally starting in 1993. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season One *First to be adapted from Super Sentai *Established a five-man team with a Sixth Ranger *Established the use of morphers. *Established the use of sidearms. *Established the use of combining weapons. *Established the use of Zords. *First to switch a Ranger's genders from the original source. Season Two *First to have a second Megazord combination for a team. *First adaptation to not use the adapted season's rangers' suits. *First villain exclusive to Power Rangers. Season Three *First to have a third and fourth Megazord for a single team. *First Rangers with Ninja-based powers *First to feature a Monster-of-the-week non-affiliated with the main villains. Alien Rangers (Mini-Series) *First to have non-combining zords. *First team to be led by a female, with Red taking point as figurehead. Zeo * First full-on change of powers, suits and arsenal for the titular Rangers. * First new villains. * First series to have a team up with the previous team. * First series to use footage from Super Sentai crossover movie. Turbo * First to premiere with a full-length movie. * First series with carrier zord that doesn't combine with megazords. * First series with carrier zord that also transports zords into battle. * First series with car themed zords. * First series with zords with both a vehicle & humanoid mode. * Only series with a child as a ranger. * First series with a female mentor. * First series with a new menator & assistant. In Space * First series to have a 2 piece megazord. * First series to have a 3 piece megazord. * First series to keep the original sentai robo names for Megazords. * Final series to feature Zordon. Lost Galaxy *First villains non-associated with the United Alliance of Evil. *First Ranger to die. Lightspeed Rescue *First non-alien villains. Time Force *The first time where the monsters-of-the-week doesn't get permanently destroyed. Wild Force *First series to have a team-up featuring a team from various other teams. *Last to switch a Ranger's gender from the original source. Ninja Storm First to have brothers that are rangers Dino Thunder *Only series with four Rangers on the core team. S.P.D. First to take place not in the year it aired Mystic Force * First ranger team to have a magic theme. * First ranger team with a ranger with parents who are also rangers. * First ranger team that transforms into their zords. Operation Overdrive Jungle Fury *First purple ranger joins the team. *First Black/Green ranger-like ally duo. **First ranger-like duo to start out evil then later turned good. **First extra heroes whose zords can combine with those of Rangers'. RPM *First 6th Ranger duo. Samurai * First heroic team to have a female Red Ranger. * First ranger team with a Samurai theme. * First series to use footage from a non-cross-over Super Sentai movie. * First series Produced by Saban since being sold to Disney. * First Saban season filmed in New Zealand * First Sentai adaptation to be split into two years. Megaforce *First series to use footage from two previous unadapted Super Sentai series in a single episode. Category:Power Rangers